charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LeonardoWyatt
Welcome! Thanks :Thanks for the info! :) ::You're welcome :) HalliwellsAttic 01:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Taking Credit :I edit when I see something that needs to be edited, but that doesn't mean that I took credit for it. This is the purpose of a wiki, so that anyone can edit. Everything gets edited sooner or later. If you can't deal with that then don't bother editing and start your own website. And don't start with after every edit, you edit, because I explained this several times; as an admin, I check every edit that is done on here to prevent spamming and to correct where necessary. I do not take credit for something that I didn't do, especially not for adding a simple infobox on an article.--'TheBook' — (talk | ) 15:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::thats not the point, you even edit something that's right. like you said before this is a wikia that everyone can edit. not i can edit it, then you "correct" it cause you think it's right. >.< ive edited some things on here and when i come back in the next five minutes you've either edited it, to suit you, or your opinon or just shorten it cause like i said before you think you're right. i'm not trying to offend you in anywhere, i respect your knownledge of charemd, so to say. but you just need to let things go >.< if someone thinks something is right, then that's their opinion, you cant change it to suit you. HalliwellsAttic 16:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't edit just so that everything suits me. But I edit to make this wiki better, sue me for trying to do that. Does it matter whether someone edits after you 5 minutes or 5 months later? --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 16:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::sometimes you do, you don't have to make everything perfect on here tho >.< HalliwellsAttic 16:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::I know everything can't be perfect, that's even impossible to do. But I do try to make this wiki better everyday. You'll just have to except that everything can be edited at every time. Even if it means 5 seconds after you just edited something. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 16:35, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::ah yeah I get your point. I was kinda over-reacting a bit before wasn't I? >.< HalliwellsAttic 16:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::A bit, but that seems to happen around her on occasion. And it's better that you mention any problem or disagreement you have with me, so that we can work that out. I know from past experiences on here, that it's the best thing to do. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 16:45, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::yer I was gonna talk to you about this before, but when I go to your talk page and try and leave a message it just says it's locked >.< so idk if I'm doing something wrong cause I haven't been on wikia that long or if I pressed the wrong button -.- HalliwellsAttic 23:35, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I have protected my userpage from new and unregistered users because I had some unregistered people spam my userpage. I wish there was a function to only lock it from unregistered users and not new members, but unfortunately, that's impossible. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 17:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::ohh that makes sense >.< so when exactly will i be able to leave a message then? HalliwellsAttic 23:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I'll unprotect it for now. But if I get to much trouble again, the protection goes back up. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 08:12, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::ah, alright then - but thankyou >.< HalliwellsAttic 08:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Charmed Comics The Sourcbook was released in June, Issue #1 at Comic Con past week and Issue #2 by the end of this month I believe. Prices vary from seller to seller I think. You can find the links on the general comics article. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 14:18, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'd rather buy them from a trusted comic book site in the US then eBay. But I heard that people sell them on there as well. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 14:48, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I know. I had the Sourcebook shipped to me the fastest way possible, and that costed me 50 dollars for shipping alone. So I had to put it to cheapest shipping . That's around 5 dollars or so, but I have to wait 20 to 30 days until I get it. I'm still looking for other sites though but I guess I'll have to buy them from eBay as well. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 14:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) About Template-Infobox Thank you for letting me know about how to add a Template- Infobox. I was curious, how do you add an image to it? Thanks! Buffymybasset 03:06, August 5, 2010 (UTC)BuffymyBasset Shannen Doherty Departure I believe that she was fired in an indecent way, which is why she refused to come back later, and not because of Alyssa. Shannen claims they merely had little arguments, but not actually fights. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 14:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Is there a way to send a private message? Or does each thing have to be posted on the talk page?? Buffymybasset 20:34, August 8, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset :If an editor has enabled this option in his preferences, you can send an e-mail. To do that, click on his/her profile picture. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 21:09, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Julie Like I said, she throws energy balls and does not have the level to throw fire balls. No being has every shown to possess both energy and fireballs. This is a mistake made by writers. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 15:07, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Cole became the Source of All Evil when he could throw fireballs. That's different. And the writers make mistakes. We never saw Julie throw fireballs, she only claims she can do it. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 15:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Sirk was in the process of converting to a full demon. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 16:28, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Uploading pictures for Halliwell's transformations. Hey, is it alright if you can try and complete the full list of magical transformations for each sister (and supporting cast if applicable) while I'm away, just do what you did for the Paige death counts. Thank you very much Andyman14 13:16, September 2, 2010 (UTC). : Sweet :D I haven't touched Prue's page so you can do all her things. There are more magical transformations that the characters have gone through besides what is listed. I'll focus on Phoebe and Piper and you can do all the other characters. Andyman14 03:32, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : Btw, use the Screencaps website for all the pictures if possible: http://www.screencap-paradise.com/?cat=6 Andyman14 03:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : :: Not quite, You can still create the image column for her death counts, and add the pictures for her deaths. For the transformations Season 1 is missing the clones from Which Prue is it Anyway?, she's trapped in the portrait in The Painted World (I'll do Piper and Phoebe's) and in the astral plane in Apocalypse Not. I'm also thinking that turning into a B&W movie character constitutes as a transformation (Chick Flick) and she's a mortal in Power Outage (add a second pic of her without her powers). You can add more if you think its necessary Andyman14 03:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC). :: ::: Almost, however they can still make potions and cast spells. Hence the Charmed Ones were still witches without their active powers. The same also goes for Charmed and Dangerous and The Power of Three Blondes. However, I think they are truly mortal in Wicca Envy, Power Outage and A Witch in Time. Andyman14 03:57, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::: It was only for a very small period of time, but maybe you do have a point. Andyman14 04:10, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::: Trapped inside a painting. Andyman14 04:26, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::: :::::: Yep, it was Little Box of Horrors today. So I watched it while doing the mundane tasks on my week off like washing dishes and doing laundry Andyman14 08:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC). Preview Hi, HalliwellsAttic. Remember that, while editing, you can use the "Preview" option. This way you can check the changes you've made to an article before saving it, and it also makes it easier for other users that may be trying to edit the same page. Thanks! Maho Kamen 05:25, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, it's okay. That happens to me sometimes too. :P Maho Kamen 07:53, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Magical Transformations I don't think so in my opinion. Grams only bound their powers, not stripped them Andyman14 06:35, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Locking That can only be done by an admin. Do you want me to lock your userpage? TheBook — (talk | ) 15:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : Of course. Your userpage will be locked from any new and unregistered users. TheBook — (talk | ) 15:22, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Cole's Magical Transformations Hey. Okay. I looked over them and you got everything right, well done. I like how your editing the Characters like that :) '--Khan1998stevewhite 15:37, September 6, 2010 (UTC)' '' (talk) '' Corrected spelling No worries. Andyman14 10:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't watch Home and Away, and I'm also too busy to run a wiki at the moment Andyman14 10:38, September 10, 2010 (UTC). Appearance gallery pictures Hey, you should check the revision history Prue around 22 July 2010 for extra picture HTMLS of Prue to put on the galleries if that would be easier. Don't touch Piper though - I'm doing that at the moment :) Andyman14 05:25, September 11, 2010 (UTC). Leaving? Why are you leaving. All you have to do is come to me with these pages, ask me to look, if I agree I will delete them, okay :). Please don't go HalliwellsAttic, if you stay furute things can happen (i'll explain if you come back). --Khan1998stevewhite 14:38, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Your edits are important. Every edit is. The things that were going to happen were I thought you were good enough to get given a new user right. Rollback. This right allows you to revert edits without editing the page. I'll explain how you use this once I have given you the right. Although I cannot give you the right if you are not editing. --Khan1998stevewhite 15:38, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I look at every edit. I like yours. Explanation Okay. You know when you see an edit you don't like and your prefer the one before it. You know you have to undo it manually, you know you have to edit it then save the page. With this new right all you have to do is click Rollback and it will do what was listed above, but automatically. It saves alot of time. --Khan1998stevewhite 15:46, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Time Travel Hello. I love what you have done with the Time Travel Page. I'm glad I said yes. Continue editing like always :D. --Khan1998stevewhite 11:20, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Elections Hey, Andrew here. After the issues that were caused over the past fortnight. I had unexpectedly been left the only admin on this site. As a result, I have to hold elections. I have decided to nominate you as a candidate for becoming an admin or bureaucrat. Please respond immediately to my talk page before the 26th of September and register your interest at User blog:Andyman14/Charmed Admin and Bureaucrat Elections - URGENT, Andyman14 12:18, September 21, 2010 (UTC). Edits Thanks :-) I really want to do my part on here and improve the wiki as much as I can, with the help of everyone else of course. You don't need to be sorry about the ending theme note, I first thought they were the same too. Common mistake I guess. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 15:53, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, from your iPod? Still, it's good to know that there are people on here who will do anything to edit :p --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 16:10, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm a little obsessed with the show myself. I have every season on DVD as well as the BoS collection. Also thanks, I'm glad I got chance to be nominated, even though I'm still new. Good luck, I'm sure you'll get a lot of votes ;-) -'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 16:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's it. I'm sure you'll find one without the DVD's. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 16:56, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Tip Yeah, I know, but I like it more this way, when you don't see that redirect message on the article that you're redirected to. I'm also kind of used to it as well. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 16:14, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Spell/Infoboxes I just copy the code from the template into a new article, give it the proper name and add the info. Then you add to the article in which the infobox should come. I hope I could explain it well enough. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 07:05, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :That's great. Now we can work on them together :-) --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 09:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::That' alright. You're doing great :-) --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 09:50, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you, that means a lot to me, and believe, there's nothing lame about that ;-) I'm not sure who to vote for yet, I want to see the contributions of every nominated editor first, to make a good decision. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 09:58, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks again, I kind of surprised myself with my amount of edits :-p BTW, your opening credits looked pretty good. Try to work on the timing, add some of the flashes and try to colorize some clips. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 10:27, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I used to work with Sony Vegas but I use Adobe After Effects now. I haven't made a YouTube channel yet, I haven't had the time for it yet. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 10:46, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I got it through school, trying to become a famous film editor :-p It's fairly easy once you get to know how it works. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 11:00, September 24, 2010 (UTC)